


My Beloved Child

by Queen of Wolves Ayame (lady_rose)



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Human and nonhuman Jarvis', M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rose/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Wolves%20Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at writing a good father Howard. Alpha Howard could not be anymore anxious for the birth of his child. He did not care what sex the offspring was. He only cared about its safety and health. One day he knew his child would change the world, whether for the better, he was unsure.</p>
<p>Warning: No Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar has been edited.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

 

My Beloved Child

 

It was an immensely stormy night when thirty year old Howard received a phone call from his butler, Jarvis. "Sir, Miss Maria has gone into labor! She is being transported to New York Hospital now.", Jarvis quickly stated, forgetting all formalities with the importance of the news. "Right! I'll be there as soon as I can. Jarvis do NOT let anything happen to them!", Howard squawked as he ran through his workshop doors and into the lift. "Of course, Sir.", Jarvis replied before hanging up.

Howard ran from the lift through the front doors of Stark Industries and out to the parking lot. He fumbled about with his keys to his beloved Rolls Royce, his hands shaking with panic, before he was able to get in and start driving. He sped through the streets, causing all the lights to blur and streak. Cars screeched, hitting their brakes, and people jumped out of the way in a panic. Impressively, he turned a forty minute drive into a twenty minute drive. He drifted to a stop in front of the hospital doors, barely missing the sidewalk. Jumping out, he ran through the front doors just as a nondescript nurse screamed," Sir, you cannot park there!" Ignoring her, he ran up to the information desk and demanded to know where his wife was.

"Sir, what is your wife's name?", a nurse no older than twenty-five with chestnut brown hair asked. Howard so wanted to facepalm himself. "Maria. Maria Stark," he replied, rather flustered and red faced. "Your wife is currently in a birthing room of the second floor. There is a small waiting room three doors down from the elevator where I believe your party is waiting. Please remember to walk and not run sir," she said with a knowing smile. He walked briskly to the stairs and then ran up to the second floor. He followed the nurses direction to the waiting room, where he saw Jarvis standing ramrod straight and watching the storm worriedly. "Jarvis, any news yet?", he asked nervously. Jarvis jumped and screeched, which made Howard smirk a bit. They both snickered a bit at Jarvis' reaction. "S-sir, I did not hear you come in. No, there has not been any news just yet.", Jarvis replied while panting. They sat down in the horrid hospital chairs and waited for what seemed hours before Howard spoke once more. "These chairs are the most horrid things I have ever had the displeasure of sitting in. Perhaps I should donate money to replace them?" "Mr. Stark, one would think that your donations would go to better pursuits than hospital chairs," the butler replied snarkily. "I suppose you are correct, Jay." was the reply given by Howard.

They waited hours and hours or so it seemed. Howard had gotten up and placed the floor repeatedly for minutes at a time. Jarvis wrung his hand to the point they were red and splotchy. Oh how they wished that someone would come give them news. Lightning and thunder raged outside making the mood even worse for the poor men waiting. Finally, a nurse came in. "I am looking for the Stark party.", she states crisply. "That is us.", Howard said frantically. "Sirs, I have bad and good news which would you like to hear first?", she asks gently. "You have bad news!? What happened are they alright? Is one of them hurt o-or dead? Oh god, please no!", cried Howard in a panic. "I am sorry, sir.", the nurse states.


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and just under 2000 characters long.

**Disclaimer: I do Not own anything!**

**Chapter 2: News**

         "I'm sorry sir." said the nurse. "If you would please take a moment to compose yourself I'll explain everything." Howard takes a few deep breathes while closing his eyes stemming back his tears. After all alphas aren't meant to cry.

 

          "Ma'am, please continue. I believe that would help sir more than trying to calm down." Jarvis suggests helpfully. Howard looks like he might start to hyperventilate at any moment.

 

          "Right then. Do either of you know if Mrs. Stark has had influenza recently?" the professional nurse asks calmly. Both of the men looked horribly confused. Jarvis nods while stating the she had been diagnosed with it just a little under ten months ago. In fact that was how they had discovered she was "expecting".

 

          "I hate to say this but your wife has developed sepsis or blood poisoning from the influenza. The symptoms were most likely mistook a pregnancy symptoms." the nurse states as evenly as possible.

 

          The nurse continues calmly, "Your wife will have to stay here for the minimum of one month in ICU. She has been prescribed both 500 mg of penicillin and 15 mg of morphine. She will be on a breathing machine for the majority of her stay here and could have to carry an oxygen mask with her afterwards. She'll have a hard time recovering both physically and mentally." Howard is stunned completely. Jarvis has teared up. Neither one had expected that.

 

          "And our child!?" Howard squawks as his voice trembles and cracks. Jarvis has calmed slightly and maneuvers himself into a position that will allow him to catch Howard should the need to arrive.

 

          "Your son is 5.5 lbs and 17 inches even. While he is a bit tiny it is perfectly normal for an omega to be on the small side." she announces happily

**Author's Note:**

> If this story gets enough good reviews it'll be continued.


End file.
